


Neighbor

by moonfox281



Series: Fumes of our love [2]
Category: Bat - Fandom, Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Confusing Original character, Dick and Jay fought over a couch, Fluff, M/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: When your life was already hard, but God just like to play games. A head member of the Red Hodd's gang got a few surprises on nearby resident, and they did love to toy with his new realization about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, lots of you guys have been asking me about turning the Mob wife fic to a sequel. To be honest, I was really busy that time so I thought about dropping it, but now my schedule has loosened up a bit, I just think "why the hell not?". Ok, so that was it, hope you guys enjoy it. :)

 

 

 

If people said life was hard, well, fuck’em!

Most people didn’t know how fucking screwed up life could be with guns, drugs, dead bodies, and crime lords.

Guns were what Jeff kept by himself every hour, drugs were the reason he went out every night with an AK on his back, dead bodies were what he collected every week and were what a bad deal of drugs led to, and crime lord was the main reason why he needed guns, selling drugs and collected bodies, was whom he worked for and belonged to for every second of his life from now on.

 

Another deal tonight.

Gotham’s dock night air was filled with the smell of dead fishes, salt, and polluted sewers. His men stood on top of every container in every direction for a better view.

 Kevlar vest, bullet proof helmet with heat vision glass, 1 Blaser 93 for snipe shot, 2 Beretta 92FS on each of his holsters, 2 AMT Hardballer on the waistband behind his back, and a Pentagon knife tucked on his vest.

Damn if he loved his boss for his gear. He felt like a freaking Hitman here!

 

“Alright boys, we’re gonna make this quick. Ain’t anyone here wants anything like last week.”

He chuckled in the comm while walking around the edge of the container.

 

There were about ten merchant ships at the dock, but the only one with lights on and few men walking on it was the one where the deal was happening.

 

“Pretty cold tonight. Any of you fuckers got someone special waiting at home?” Jeff fixed his holsters a bit and yarned. Guarding was necessary, but it was goddamn boring sometimes.  

“Bill here got one, lucky bastard.”

“Yeah man, my little princess, two more years and she’ll go to primary school, can you believe it?!”

“I know man, kids these days grow like weed.”

“Wait till she all grown up and you’re gonna have to deal with all the puberty shit.”

“A man gotta do what a man gotta do.”

 

They all chuckled, just enough to lighten the mood, but still enough to be on guard. It was fine for a small petty chat, but always stay alerted, you could never know what shit would come in this business.

2 months ago they got ambushed by Black Mask’s men. Jeff lost a few friends, a few damn good friends, but they won, the cargos were safe, and Boss was angry. After that night, one of Black Mask’s skyscraper disappeared from the city’s map, cops stayed away, the media went silent, the Bats didn’t poke their wings in, and no one never interrupted them ever again.

Still, better be careful than dead.

 

“Speaking about it, so, how’s thing going on between Red ‘n Blue, Jeffie?”

“Yeah man, haven’t seen Blue at the base lately, kinda miss the guy. Ya still lead his guard team?”

“Yeah right, still on it, Boss’ order, have been for ‘bout 2 years. Dunno, he seems fine, still kicking ass.” Jeff chuckled on his own line, _has he ever not?!_

“Alright, ship is sealed, we’re on our way back.” His buddy Trevor appeared on their line, cueing them to go down and ready to head home.

“Looks like tonight is done, boys. Let’s head back.” Jeff waved his men and swung his machine gun on his back then jumped off the container.

 

 

He didn’t know how much Boss made on nights like this, probably enough to buy a football field, honestly, he didn’t care. Boss paid his men better than anyone Jeff had ever worked for, and Jeff had worked for a lot of people, and boys did he love the way Boss ruled his game, he gave them the best toys, guns, cars, ships, helicopters and all fancy ass shits like that. Gotta say most of the gang felt pretty proud wearing the Red Hood symbol in front of their chest.

 

 

A peaceful night, tonight.

They kinda got that a lot lately, probably because no one dared to step into their line again. Man if Black Mask’s burning building didn’t mean anything!

Back to their secret base, an old tunnel system that had been wiped off the map, Jeff got an itchy feeling went he stepped a foot in. He glanced at the faces of their guards, they were all sweating like pigs.

_This ain’t good._

Jeff grope his gun tightly and slowly pushed the door.

There were no intruders, they didn’t get ambushed, the safe was fine, no sign of attack or bullet holes anywhere, only The Red Hood sitting tiredly on the rolling chair right in the middle of the room, resting his legs on the table and an AK in his hand.

_Shit!_

 

Boss must had seen them standing stone dead at the doorway so he cocked his head, motioning them to get in.

 

“Boss.” Jeff nodded his head for greeting and quickly moved around to their gear tables. He didn’t even need his brain to know Boss wasn’t happy, and when the man was not happy, better stay the fuck away and leave him alone.

 

“How was tonight?” Boss’ voice was disguised, coming out was just a low robotic rumble of words, but years in military and special task force had taught Jeff what a tired man sound like.

 

“All good, no problem. The Russians expect to work with us again next time.”

“Good.”

 

Boss looked at his buddy Trevor before dropping his head behind. Jeff had never seen the man this tired before, he fought like a killing machine, even with a few bullet in his legs he could still somehow managed to do all the acrobatic craps, and boys, Jeff had seen Boss punched through a wall, _a fucking concrete wall_ , like it was made of toilet paper wrap.

 

“Is there anything wrong, sir?” Trevor asked hesitantly. Around the room, Jeff and the rest of the men swallowed hard like they had all chunked an entire watermelon.

 

It was a long moment and Boss’ hand kept swinging the AK like it was just a fucking poker card, Jeff had doubt that Boss could be a Meta-human cause no ordinary man could be that damn strong. But Batclan didn’t have Meta, and the red big bat symbol in Boss chest spoke a lot about his relationship with the capes.

 

Boss finally rose his head and tapped his finger on the table, even behind the heavy suit and his leather jacket, Boss’ shoulder and muscle looked tense, his glove tightened around his grip on the AK. He looked as serious as they were in the middle of a negotiation.

When he turned to look at them, Jeff almost jumped. Even though he was his boss, and Jeff knew the man didn’t kill debauchery despite his completely brutal and violence fighting style, he could never truly relax when staying around him.

_How could he, the man’s fucking scary!_

 

Jeff could literally hear his pulse pumping like crazy. With the digital eyes of that red hood staring at, he could feel the sweat on the back of his neck slowly running down his spine even when it was October and Gotham’s weather during this time could half freeze a lake.

Boss rolled his chair to face them properly, he rested the machine gun between his knees and bent his back, leaning forward.

“Do any of you have a wife?”

 

 

 

…

 

_What the actual fuck???_

 

 

There was a long, awkward and completely silent moment. Jeff could literally hear the clock on the wall far away ticking its seconds. It was just really fucking weird cause this room had always been filled with noises.

   

“I… uh… how do you say this…” Boss broke the silence, probably because he’d realized none of them would open their mouths for god knew how long. He mumbled the last few words and looked around like he was out of words or was just waiting for someone to jump into room to get out of this mess he was heading to. “I’m having…uh… _relationship_ problem, with Nightwing.”

 

 

Boss finally spat out his words like it was a fucking fight.

 

Jeff had a nice long moment of brain dead.

When his brain finally gained back its function, he had three gigantic questions booming in his head. First, again, what the actual fuck???! Second, was this why Boss looked so fucking down?!!! And third, why on Earth was he telling them this!!!

 

Trevor turned to exchange looks with him cause they both had no idea what to do with that information. Boss and Blue fought over stupid stuff all the time and it always ended up with the hero storming out of wherever they were and Boss kept his head ticking for a few seconds before rushing out to him. Besides, a drug gang wasn’t a bright candidate for giving relationship advice, Trevor might, probably, if his wife was still alive.

 

“Any of you here have a wife?”

 

Jeff saw the new kid tumbling over the table when he heard Boss. What was he even surprised about, kid was the one who claimed Nightwing was Boss’ mob wife.

He was right though, Blue was a decent man, a damn strong one, he fought like it was a dance, watching him work was like witnessing a circus performance, and though he fought fearlessly, he cared for everyone in his range, and the way he acted around the Batclan like he was naturally mothering all of them. That, and the way he spun Boss’ head all over like a pinwheel, simply making the man lose his goddamn mind with just a snap of those long, teasing, blue-gloved fingers. If those things didn’t make him a wife in this relationship, Jeff honestly didn’t know what could.  

 

“Um… Boss… what does that suppose to mean?” Trevor decided to ring a bell and looked around with hesitated eyes. Probably the whole room was having the same thought with Jeff, wherever this night was heading to, it was definitely a lot harder than fighting a whole damn army.

 

“I could use some advices here.” Boss shrugged and rested his back on the back of his chair.

 

_No fucking way!_

Was he even serious? He, the freaking Red Hood, Gotham’s most powerful mob boss, was asking them, his staffs, a fucking drug dealing gang for what, marriage advice?

_Was it really **that** bad?   _

_Boss was **that** desperate??! _

 

“Come on, I’m pretty opened up with all of you. Talk.”

 

It wasn’t a command, but damn if it almost made Jeff jump the shit out of his skin. Seriously, someone just fucking talk already so this shit could end soon!

 

“I−I… have a wife and a kid, sir.”

 

_Oh thank fucking God!_

 

“Okay.” Boss leaned forward, hands tangled together, completely interested. “Do you two fight?”

“All the time.” His man snorted and scratched the back of his neck. “She’s a throne in the ass when things get messy.”

It was Boss’s turn to snort, his way to show empathy.

“What do you usually do when it happens?”

 

Seriously, what the actual fuck was happening here!!??

They supposed to talk about drugs, guns and all shit like that, not freaking housewives and kids and petty lovey dovey fights!!!

Jeff felt his hands starting to sweat inside the gloves. He really wanted to turn to the door and just practically run away from this fucking weird conversation, but he was afraid that if he did so much as rocking on his heels, Boss’s radar and focusing would fall on him.

 

“Well… normally I’ll just give her time to burn, when things cool off, it gets back to normal.”

 

This talk was fucking weird, **_weird_**!!!

Jeff was having an itch all over the place and he was trying not to roll his eyes. Boss probably wouldn’t pay him a hint of his attention, but the man’s senses were fucking inhuman-like, and though Boss wouldn’t kill him for not having an interest in his conversation, still better be safe than dead, _it's a fucking huge gun between his legs!_

 

“Wish things could be that easy with him.”

“What happened?”

“I gave him some space, didn’t work out so well. He’s still pissed about the “mob wife” thing.” Boss ruffed his gloved palm on the front of the helmet, dropping his shoulder like it had drained out all of his energy when talking about this issue. “He hasn’t let me get near for a whole week!”

 

The fade grunt in Boss’s tone caused Jeff’s heart almost jolting out of his chest.

Seriously, he needed to calm his heart the shit down or else he wouldn’t be able to live till 60… if he didn’t get shot before that.

 

“Have you tried talking with him yet?”

 

Trevor, his buddy, his dear old friend, who right now was standing right next to Jeff, just had to open up, and just as Jeff was afraid of, Boss' gaze turned right on to them.

 

“You know, maybe he’s just mad because you’re tryna let things go without an explanation or an apology.”

 

_Shut the fuck up, man! Stop talking already!!!_

Jeff was freaking out, he was totally freaking out, because this was totally not his field and Boss just kept staring and Trevor just had to keep his mouth wide.

Fuck! They were drugged dealers and professional armed thugs, not love counselors!

 

“I’m…” Boss lowered his head, just slightly but still enough for Jeff’s eyes to get it. “I’m not really good at talking. Especially when it comes to him.”

 

Trevor just chuckled. _What the hell is funny about this anyway?!_

“It’s never easy.”

 

By the way his buddy and Boss were looking at each other, Jeff just knew it was going to be a long night.

 

 

 

 

 

=====================

 

 

 

 

 

When Jeff got back to his new apartment, the lights didn’t work, the water was cold, and after 30 minutes, all the taps went dead.

Fuck his life!

It had been one hell of a week, their latest cargoes were something totally new on the market, all firearms, weird metal, weird structure, weird everything, non-Earth belonging kind of weird.

Jeff was seriously considering taking some heart-check cause Boss had been pushing it quite damn lot! Four fucking straight days Jeff and his team came back to the base from work only to see the man lying on the couch in the middle of the room with an arm over his hooded face. “He kicked me out.” was the only explanation they got.    

It wasn’t like Jeff got any problem with being near Boss, he was a fine man, rough, brutal, cold and scary, but a fine one. Jeff had been working for him longer than anyone he had ever worked for, he wasn’t the best example for loyalty, but fuck if anyone offers him a better payment, he would shoot them in the face without a second thought.

Boss was a good boss, a fine leader, but still, he was a dangerous man.

Jeff enjoyed being with him, but when the man was on his down mood, especially when it was about Bats or Nightwing? Oh no, he would rather hang himself than poke a stick at him.

So when Boss finally stopped crashing at their base from yesterday, Jeff was more than just relieved.

 

“Fuck!”

No water, he really needed a shower and not a damn drop coming out of the tap. The landlord had said something about fixing it but it was supposed to be done by today. He paid a well amount for this place, but still couldn’t argue a word about anything, cause, well, no water for a day was not the worst thing about Gotham’s Crime Alley buildings.

Tossing his guns aside, he went out of the door and walked toward the elevator. His neighbor just moved out, a small lady and two kids, sure if he was her, he wouldn’t want to live here too. Though it was a fine building compared to the rest in Crime Alley, 4 floors, three rooms each, big, lots of space, really high ceiling, this could basically call “luxury” in Crime Alley, this whole place was almost abandoned, with only him on this floor, an old lady landlord with two bars of shotguns (not so surprised) down the second floor, and someone on the top floor.

The place was close off down the corner of the street, deep behind dozens of other building, still tall enough for a clear view outside, perfect for people like him, people that needed a view for snipe shot, close space to not become the victim or drag any attention, people that had dangerous life.   

 

He went to the 4th floor, there was only one door, a whole floor for only one apartment. Rich people never lived here, too risky, too dirty, too dangerous, and the one who answered the door couldn’t be a crime lord, hired marine, professional assassin, or any kind of job that could shit out loath of money for a deluxe place like this. He was too young to be anyone like that, could only be around 23-24 top, but the height, the broad muscle, the standing posture, the way the tight white tank that he was wearing tightened a bit around his hips, through mundane eyes, it meant nothing but a disk of beefcake from magazine, through Jeff’s eyes, there were two guns tucked behind his back under the waistband, and the kid’s eyes aged more than his whole face, it carried stories, fire, thunders and storm, slightly redness from sleepless night, hidden tension when facing new suspect, tiny flickers of the iris, quick, almost uncatchable, analyzing, calculating; eyes of a soldier, a well- trained, experienced one, it gave him second thoughts.

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

He must had been staring for too long. Observing, occupational habit.

 

“Yeah, right. Is it only me or all the electricity in this building is dead!?”

 

The boy was watching him, from his facial expression, to his hands, his clothes. Whoever this kid was, he was definitely not just a normal kid.

 

“Nah, works well for me.” He grinned, cocked his eyes brows while curling the corner of his mouth. A part of the defense in him had dropped down, kid must had realized he was unarmed, and carried no violent intention.

“Really? Fuck, I’m gonna have to have a conversation with that old lady down stair.”

“Suzy? She probably doesn’t know shit, mine uses a different system. So yeah, don’t blame her for it.”

 

He sighed. Great, this was just perfect.

“Any idea when the water’s gonna work?”

“They cut your water too?”

“Yeah, just peachy!”

“That’s hard for you,man.”

“I guess you have your own water system too?”

“Yep!”

 

Kid popped the “p” and shrugged.

Jeff was in the middle of thinking about taking his stuff to some cheap ass motel nearby when the kid scooped his chin and grinned at him.

“Is it emergency? You can use mine.”

 

Consider all the smell of gunpowder and sweat, with a little blood of some stupid goons that ran over them today on his chest? Yeah, it was pretty emergency.

 

“You won’t mind? You live alone?”

“No, for both, but he won’t mind too.”

“Sure ‘bout that? I don’t mind the electricity, just the water is kinda a big deal.”

“Totally, just take your stuff and come up, I’ll leave the door open.”

 

Kid just smirked then turned to leave, and yep, that was two big ass semi-automatic pistols tucked under his waistband. M&P9 Pro, 9mm caliber, all loaded. Shit, kid was a player.

Jeff was just a second away from telling the kid that he was too cocky and this was Gotham so he shouldn’t be that reckless and trust people so easily (especially people like him), but man, just looking at that couple of eyes and those guns, Jeff somehow understood that kid had every right to act the way he did.  

 

When he came back with a bag of clothes, the door was left opened just as when he had left. When he came in, the kid was nowhere to be seen, he walked toward the living area (which was huge and nice decorated). He didn’t mean it, but the bedroom’s door was opened, wide enough for him to spot the kid kissing someone lying in bed, wrapped up in a white rumpled blanket, right on the forehead.

Right, kid did mention another guy before, just never thought a tough guy like that would be gay, but who was he to judge, after all, no man could be tougher or scarier than Boss (even Bats, the Bat didn’t kill, well, Boss made it clear he was more than comfortable doing the job), but look at him now, head over heels for a cape.

Jeff didn’t have a problem with it, didn’t give a fuck about who fucking who, he just… well, shocked was a strong word, but he was somewhere around it. His life had been hard and tough enough that a little affection from around could make him feel awkward.

 

“Bathroom down the hallway, tower’s in there too. Be my guest!”

 

Kid grinned then pulled out a chair and sat next to the dining table, a foot on his thigh, chin tilted up, one arm threw backside. He pulled out a pack of Camel and a lighter from his sweatpants.

Kid got taste.

Businessmen smoked Marl, Pall Mall, enough to wake up, to freshen up their mind or to keep someone company, kids that liked to show off used Dunhill cause the sweet flavor and the fancy package, the rest smoked Winston, cheap, the taste was not too bad, and it helped people get through the day, but people like him, Camel was the best choice, stronger, more tar, more nicotine, more anything to just pause this world and forget how fucked up it was.

Shit, speaking about it. He needed a smoke too, could probably ask the kid later. He knew kid could read him too, maybe better than the way he did with him.

    

While walking to the bathroom, he tapped his feet heavier than necessary to check on the wood, letting his curiosity and occupational habit driving him again.

Strong, nice, despite the perfect look, the wooden floor creaked through every smallest step, a simple but skillful trick for picking up intruder. So Jeff took that as a sign that he should stop what he was doing right now cause kid could definitely hear every single step of him and the way he took his walk to the bathroom had been suspectly long.     

 He took the warmest, most luxury shower he ever had in life, washed away everything and made sure to clean up after finishing, not leaving a single thing that could possibly trace off his DNA. Normally, Jeff wouldn’t be this careful, but he was a popular man to CIA and ARGUS, and the kid had given him plenty of reason to be.

 

When he got out, it wasn’t the kid that was sitting on the couch, it was someone else.

“Hey.” He looked young, just as his boyfriend, but gentler, softer looking.

“Hey.” Jeff answered, slower than he meant to. He knew he was staring, but didn’t tear his eyes away, he was a pretty boy, a really pretty one. Kind of pretty that shocked you a bit cause you didn’t think you could meet people like that in real life other than on television. “Thanks for letting me using your bathroom.” He needed to say something, though the boy didn’t seem to mind his staring, but in some way that fact made he felt ashamed.

“It’s nothing.” Kid just smiled, a comforting smile that made Jeff’s stomach warm. He looked cozy and kind of small in that big ass sweater with his legs wrapped up in front of his chest and the sleeves were too long it covered up most of his hands, only the tips of his fingers showed out, wrapping around a mug of hot cocoa.

He looked… peaceful, relaxing. He was what Jeff imagine a fall afternoon, a day of spring, a summer night, and an early winter morning with no guns, no drugs, no explosions, no dead men, no wars, no people, just time slowly ticking, and peace and silence consumed the space, all in shape and size, beautiful, pure, comforting.

 

“Have you eaten yet?”

 

He was staring again, the boy was giving him an out, it was a strange ass question though. At this hour? People were in bed, not dining table, he was even shocked to see these kids still awake. At this time, only people from gangs, vigilantes, cops and thieves were awake.

 

“Stay, Jay makes great lasagna.”

 

What the actual fuck? Had these kids’ parents (if they were still alive) taught them about society these days and not trusting stranger or especially not _inviting_ them to home and _asking_ them to fucking stay?

 

“Sit.”

 

It wasn’t a command, it couldn’t be, not with that smile and such a gentle soft tone, but his legs walked on its own, instinctively, like his body had memorized it, like it somehow knew better to take it as an order.

So Jeff walked over and sit on the couch right next to the boy.

He should really say something, but that smile was really distracting, which was odd cause he wasn’t gay, wasn’t interested in young boy with raven hair and seductive eyes, wasn’t looking for a relationship, and definitely wasn’t looking for getting into a relationship with a young pretty boy who already had a mystery potentially dangerous boyfriend.

So he came to conclusion that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was, or his mind was just trynna work on where had it seen that smile before which could hardly be the last one cause he definitely hadn’t seen this boy before. A face like this no one could ever forget easily, people tended to carve into their mind the most beautiful and the ugliest people they had seen more than the neutral ones.

 

So, Jeff just sat there like a stone, tensing a little bit even when the boy next to him was clearly smaller and lighter. From this place, he could see a lot through that wide v-neck of that sweater, he saw some muscle, rough, lean and curl beautifully, and some hickeys and bite marks too but he was just gonna avoid and pretend that they weren’t there, kid must have worked out, a lot.

When that “Jay” kid walked in, Jeff’s head was in the middle of nowhere. He just went right to the couch, dropping a kiss on that pretty little forehead before murmuring.

“Thought I said you don’t need to wake up.”

Kid just smiled, and for Jeff, this level of affection was getting hard to breathe.

“We have guest, that would be rude.” He took a deep inhale which made that hardly covered chest rose up a bit and Jeff did the best he could to pretend he didn’t see anything. “You smoked.”

That “Jay” kid chuckled, a low rumble that made a part of his head ring cause it sounded a bit familiar.

“Sorry, babe. Old habit.”

“A bad one.”

“Gotta keep my mouth occupied when it’s not working on you.”

 

And here was the kiss, great, Jeff got himself a front seat to a romantic reality show. When he glanced back, they were still kissing, surprisingly not in the hungry way kids used to do these days, it was a slow one, deep and gentle, with no hands roaming like horny kids, Pretty just gently wrapped his long fingers around the back of that “Jay” kid, a hand still on his steamy mug, comforting, loving, and the other just carried his face with both of his big, rough hands, caring, adoring.

They touched each other like they’d been through too much for this, like they had waited too long for this.

It was strange for how much he could pick up from a single kiss, and it wasn’t even that long. Jeff found himself staring again, a weird feeling blooming down the pit of his stomach.

 

“So, Dickie here told you to stay?”

 

Dickie? So his name was Dick? That was cruel for such a pretty face.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve go−”

“Then _stay_!”

 

Kid didn’t raise his voice, his body gesture was still relaxing, but that was definitely an order.

He shouldn’t listen, should have stood right up and given the kid a smack in the head for being arrogant and ordering him around, but he found himself sat right back to the couch, stilling like a well-trained dog.

His body was betraying him, and the look from those grey-blue eyes got hidden straight and power in it, that just one eye contact could send electric down his spine, could easily make him feel like the prey in this room, like he was a petty intruder of an Alpha wolf’s territory.

It felt like his body had betrayed him, but the back of his mind was telling him this was the right thing to do, that it was right to take an order from some snobby bastard that was 10 years younger than him.

It was crazy, it was stupid, still, he listened to it, cause one great lesson he’d learned from battles and wars, that to always follow your instinct.

 

“Jay, why don’t you go get him some lasagna you’ve made earlier.” Pretty kid whispered, a light tone of voice that sounded like a water drop broke the hidden control in the other’s eyes away from him.

He smirked when Jeff stayed still like a rock on the couch and leaned down to kiss the raven head before sliding off the couch arm and leaving.

 

Now that the predator had gone, Jeff let down a part of his tension.

 

“So, when did you move in?” Pretty kid laid his mug down the table, stretched his limbs and yarned like a lazy cat with half sleepy eyes. Speaking about cat, normal people shouldn’t be able to pull arm over neck that far.

_Shit, does this kid have a spine?_

 “Few days ago, I just settled in.”

“Well don’t blame Suzy for anything. She’s old, quite scary sometimes, but a nice lady, if there is anything wrong, you could come asking us, not that we’re at home all the time, but still…” Kid shrugged, holding his mug again and took a sip.

Jeff relaxed his body in front of that kind, carefree smile. Strange, he didn’t usually let his guard down that easy, but there was something about this kid that he found calming and soothing, like a gentle hand massaging his sore brain.

It was strange in a mysterious way how easy this young couple was handling him, pounding on his defense so hard, stringing all his nerves in one second, and in the other just calming his mind, stripping down all of the strategies he was building up.

He was 6 feet 3, 215 pounds, had a long faded scare on top of one brown and a knife tucking inside of his boots which he had caught pretty kid’s eyes flashed through it in a half of a second, if those eyes weren’t so blue and tempting in some ways, he would have definitely missed it. Basically, he carried a look that made women pulled their child further away. Still, these kids, they didn’t feel threatened, no, they handled him like a soldier handling his well-trained German Shepherd. The cues they’d been obscurely giving him so far: relax, be cool, nobody meant bad here, but remember who was the master.

A couple of kids shouldn’t be able of doing that and success, and from the way Pretty was saying, sounded like they owned this whole building, old Suzy was just a cover.

These kids, they must be cops… no, not this young, not with that amount of knowledge, and look at this place, no cop could afford half of it, must be cover agents, or special task force.

If they truly were agents, then Jeff needed to dump the lasagna that Jay kid was bringing out, and packed his stuff immediately.

 

“Here.” “Jay” kid smirked, pushing the plate in front of his face. “Eat.”

 

Wait, now?

_Fuck! Fuck fuckity fuck fuck!_

 

“Let see how you judge my cooking.”

 

They both grinned, Jeff was in the middle of calculating how much ground he could hold if fighting them. Pretty was smaller, slimmer, Jeff could use his height and weight as the advantage, but “Jay” kid was different story, he was clearly the dominant one here, had been pushing his nerves all these times, and he was as big as Jeff, burlier even, taking him down would take time, lots of time. That was not to mention the two pistols that kid was holding under his waistband, and Pretty could possibly pull down some surprise elements like straight, speed, agility, especially his fucking crazy flexibility.

If they were from special task force, fighting wasn’t necessary, and Jeff was in it for a few years too so he knew how to hold his own, but if they were truly secret agents, started this soon, this young, with such skills, then he might have a problem.

If they were a true couple, then Jeff wouldn’t make it. So far, they’d been acting like one, not the kissing or the sugary talks, body language was more than enough to prove it. Agent? Like that wasn't bad enough. A couple of young, superior agents?! Jeff didn't even have to know how good each of them was when it came to hand-to-hand, together they would fight like a well-oiled machine. 

Only till now, when Jeff was forcing his mind to find a way out, he realized these kids had been secretly dropping hints that they could read him, they knew his head, knew what it was thinking, right from the start. He should have known sooner, the way “Jay” kid kept pushing him off clip and Pretty just pulled him right back to the safe ground, and the way Jay talked with him so informally, offhandedly like he had known him for years, not to mention Pretty, with those _fucking_ eyes, it looked at him with… trust, like he was some kind of guardian angel of this kid or something, like Jeff wasn’t a stranger that just moved in but went out every night to look after his back, making sure the kid’s road to home was safe and sound.

 _Bullshit_! Jeff wasn’t that kind goody two shoes like those capes who went around bringing rainbow and hopes and faith or shits like that, he sell drugs for a living here! The only safety he needed to keeps his mind on was his, Boss, and Nigh…

.

.

.

Wait…    

 

 

“Okay, you know what, I’m not forcing you doing anything. It’s a good thing not to easily trust people in Gotham anyway, especially here, so I think I’ll just take that…” Pretty smiled genuinely and licked his lips, perching out from his seat to take the dish from his boyfriend’s hand which had been in front of his face for quite a while. He casually picked up the fork and put a piece in his pretty mouth before saying. “You could just leave now.”

Pretty said in a mouthful with a cheerful tone and sat down the dish next to him to reach over the remote.

While Jeff just sat there for a moment, eyes widening a bit, trying to process what the fuck just crossed his mind seconds ago, “Jay” kid smirked at him with both of his hands tucked down his sweat’s pockets, amusing. When his eyes finally darted away, his eyebrows slightly frowned.

“Dick, how many time has I told you, don’t put your food on the couch.”

_No, they couldn’t be…_

“What? This?! I won’t drop a thing, you’re the one who always spills beer on it anyway.”

“Please, I’m the one who always has to clean it.”

“Because only you spoil it, besides, it’s my couch, my rule!”

“Seriously? I paid for this whole apartment here.”

 

_What the actual fuck?_

 

“Oh so you wanna play this game? Cause I’m sure B can get me a new place to crash on immediately.”

“Hey hey, what the hell was that for? That’s not what I meant.”

“So why did you pull that out, you’re talking like I’m depending on you!”

 

_No way… no fucking way! They can’t be… right?!_

“Say what you want, but that’s not what I head to.”

“Fine, do whatever you want with the damn couch, you might spending tonight on it.”

“WHAT?!!!!”

 

_Nope, nope nope nope! Fuck, fuck the rest of his life!!!_

 

Before Jeff’s head could come clear, his legs had already found its way to the door. He was breathing like he was on asthma, heart pumping rapidly.

This stupid fight… it was scaringly familiar.

Maybe there could be an explanation for this, for the all the suspicious things Jeff had felt when he first saw them and stepped foot in here, for the beacon kept firing in the back of his head when facing that “Jay”, for the fact that his body captured every hidden order from them instinctively like it was what he did every day.

   

“Hey” “Jay”… or whoever he was, caught him when he made it to the door, shockingly fast and soundless for a heavy-weight guy. “Your electricity and water will be running fine tomorrow, so don’t worry about it.”

 

Jeff tried to shallow, fisting both of his hands so hard the nails dug into his palm hard enough to bleed. It took him every straight to lift his head up and look at the man right in the eyes.

“How do you know that?” His voice was raspy, gosh, he was losing beat.

 

He just smirked, a hand on the knob, eyes sharp like a hawk, shooting shiver down Jeff’s spine.

“Cause I said so.” The curl on the corner of those lips lingered on his mind longer than it should. “Get some sleep, buddy. Lots of work tomorrow.”

 

Just like that, the door went shut, and Jeff was left standing like a dump shit in the middle of the empty hallway.

Part of his mind had already known it from the start, since he realized how shockingly familiar that warming smile was, how all of his attention seemed to fall to those unrealistic blue eyes not just simply because it were too beautiful but maybe because it were the peace of puzzle that he had always been missing, had never got a chance to see, how himself found it more than alright to submit a stranger, how those corny lovey-dovey times in there didn’t tick him but just made his stomach warm up like it had already used to it, finding it amusing even.

Still, part of him couldn’t let himself accept it. They were too young, too… human-like. Imagining such amount of knowledge, skill, talent, experience and courage tucked all in such young, fresh shapes… it was hard, difficult. And Nig−Blue, Pretty, Dick, whatever Jeff was using to describe him, he was… too young, too beautiful, too kind, too good, too much everything to be so strong, so unbreakable.

And no, Jeff was definitely not thinking about his very possibly Boss living, resting and enjoying his off-work time as powerful crime lord with his lover only a door away from him. He was not thinking about how could it possible for him to be that young, that commanding, that skillful, that tough and strong all at one.

 

 

No, Jeff needed to let this go, he needed to stop all of this. Tomorrow, he would go to see Boss like usual, take his order and serve like he had sworn he would for the rest of his life, when night came he would go out with his team to look after Nightwing when the hero patrolling like every night he had. They would all act normally and casually like nothing had happened because nothing had.

Right?!

 

 

Damn him cause ten minutes later he went up again, fully geared with an HK on his hands, guarding outside their small wooden door like a good boy he was for the Big man and Blue.

Better be careful than not, right?        

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) . I take prompt and write stupid quotes as well, so if you want to make friend or have something to ask, be my guest. Have a lovely day ;)


End file.
